After so long
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: It has been two years since the Uchiha brothers have seen each other. What will happen after so long? Warnings: Yaoi. Uchihacest. Future lemon. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto but I do own this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke waited patiently on the bench in the small park, just outside the little village to the south of Konoha. Itachi was late.

"Otouto," a deep voice behind him alerted Sasuke to the presence of his Aniki. He smiled on the inside at finally hearing the older man's voice.

"You're late," was his reply. He didn't turn around.

"Gomen. I had a bit of… traffic." His brother sat next to him on the bench. "No one followed you?" He didn't look at Sasuke. They were vigilant of their surroundings just in case someone wanted to ruin their plans.

"Of course not; no one ever follows. And this is a civilian village. _You _chose it for that reason." At Itachi's look, he continued, "I made sure I wasn't followed. I always do."

"Good. Let's go before someone sees us." Itachi wrapped his right arm around his little brother and, using his left hand, signed the transport jutsu, taking them back to his temporary residence in another small, civilian village. He'd made sure no one had followed him there, either.

With a silent whirl of leaves, Itachi and Sasuke arrived in the living room of a small but well-kept apartment. The usual place of their rendezvous.

"Itachi," Sasuke had had enough waiting. When Itachi turned around at the sound of his name, Sasuke was on him. He wrapped his arms around his aniki's neck, latching himself onto his mouth in a rough, passionate kiss.

Finally surfacing for air, Itachi broke the kiss.

"Miss me, Otouto?" He smirked. Of course Sasuke had missed him.

"How could you tell?" Sasuke grinned, starting to undress his big brother.

"Stop. Not yet. I want you to tell me what's been happening since I last saw you. We don't have to rush anymore. I took care of it. We have all the time in the world, now." Sasuke was confused, and a little apprehensive. He did as his brother wanted anyway.

"Nothing much. I've made jounin… and Naruto is Hokage. As everyone expects. That's all." He rushed, trying to undress Itachi again.

Itachi chuckled, grabbing Sasuke's wrists, leading him to the old couch by the window.

"Sasuke, we have all the time in the world. I told you. Is that really all you have to tell me after _two years_?" He hugged his brother to him in an odd show of affection.

_Itachi's never like this,_ thought Sasuke.

"What's going on, Itachi? You never ask what's been happening. You never hug me. Why are you so… different?" Sasuke, though concerned, hugged back; glad for the affection after two years of no physical contact other than training and battles in missions. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes.

"I just missed my otouto. You know I love you, right?" Sasuke frowned, pulling away. Something was wrong.

"Itachi, tell me what's going on! Now!" He grabbed Itachi's shoulders, looking him in the eye, demanding an answer.

"It's nothing, Sasuke," he, for the first time ever, failed miserably at lying.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shook the man before straddling his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace, nuzzling into the curve of Itachi's neck and shoulder. "You can tell me. You know you can always tell me anything." He kissed his brother's neck, hoping to receive some sort of answer.

Well, he did. Sort of. Itachi grabbed him around the waist and pinned him to the couch, under him, ravaging his mouth and neck with hot kisses.

Sasuke moaned, forgetting about his investigation for now. He'd waited for two years for this. He was _horny_.

Itachi slid his hands up and under Sasuke's top, feeling the hot flesh of his baby brother; tracing the contours of his muscles. He ripped it off, breaking his kisses for a split second, before moving them down to cover Sasuke's chest.

He traced his tongue lightly over Sasuke's left nipple, loving the feel of it hardening. Once it was as hard as possible, he gave it a quick nip, between his canines, before moving to the right, repeating the process.

"Uugh… Itachi…" Sasuke had forgotten how much of a tease his brother liked to be. He arched into his brother's touch, fisting his hair in absolute pleasure.

Itachi smirked, trailing his kisses, licks and nips down Sasuke's chest to his abs. _His hard, fit, washboard abs._ A shiver of arousal went through Itachi as he kissed each protruding muscle, before licking down, between them, to Sasuke's navel. He swirled his tongue around the belly button, before dipping it in, wrenching even more moans from his sweet little brother.

"Itachi… stop teasing. It's been two years!" Sasuke bucked into his brother, trying to get some friction between him and his painfully throbbing erection. "You can tease all you like after we've fucked." Sasuke normally didn't curse, but he was impatient and horny, suffering his brother's teasing after two years of celibacy.

"Tch. Otouto, do you need to curse? It's not becoming of you." Itachi didn't like it when Sasuke swore. It didn't put him off his task, but he thought that his little brother was better than that.

"I'm sorry. Don't stop?"

Itachi had stopped his ministrations when his brother had cursed, sitting up on the couch beside him, slight annoyance showing in his expression. He didn't answer, he simply poked Sasuke's forehead gently before kissing him softly. "Of course I won't." He went back down to Sasuke's navel.

Deciding to 'punish' Sasuke for his little outburst, Itachi bit his waist harder than usual, but no less pleasurably. The younger man beneath him squeaked in surprise, but ended up moaning when the wound was licked better.

"Sasuke, you waited for me?" Itachi was surprised at how quickly Sasuke reacted to his every touch.

"Of course!" He sounded indignant at Itachi's question, as though his Aniki needed to ask.

Itachi smiled, as he took off the boy's pants, hiding his face, not showing Sasuke how pleased he was by this gesture. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw how swollen his brother was, after only a few touches.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes as he ran a finger along the leaking erection. Sasuke blushed as he brought the finger to his mouth, sucking the precome, not breaking eye contact.

"You taste so good, Otouto." He knew Sasuke would be embarrassed if he held eye contact for too long. He loved seeing his little brother flushed and hot… and hard.

"_Aniiikiii_…" Sasuke was getting very frustrated. He wanted his brother and he wanted him _now_. Itachi smirked.

"Otouto." He knelt on the floor, sitting his brother up, making it so he was eye-level with Sasuke's penis. "Hmm, what should I do now?" Itachi teased, running his finger up and down the underside of the impossibly hard erection. How he loved to tease his little brother.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and wrapped it around his member, and applied the wanted pressure himself. With his other hand, he guided Itachi's head towards himself.

"Suck me."

_He's getting _bold_. Brat._ Itachi smirked, taking his sweet time to lick teasingly at the slit. He traced his tongue around the head, not enveloping it in his mouth just yet.

"Itachiii…_please_?" Sasuke lost his boldness, and resorted to pleading. He got no answer other than a gentle nip to the head and a firm squeeze to the base. "You teasing ba—" he cut himself off, seeing Itachi raise his eyebrow in warning. He got the message. No swearing. "Baka," he covered, lamely. Itachi continued to tease, just to punish his Otouto's bad language.

He took his mouth away, slightly, and blew gently onto the tip, driving his brother crazy with the cool breeze.

Sasuke tried to push Itachi forward, himself, but found he couldn't make the rogue-elite budge. Itachi chuckled. He loved frustrating his brother like this. It was too much fun. It took his mind off other things…

"Itachi… _please_… why do you have to tease me _every time_?" Sasuke whined, pouting, hoping that being 'cute' would make his brother want to give in.

"Foolish Otouto," Itachi sat up, taking his face away from Sasuke's penis entirely. "You know begging and trying to be cute won't work on me. I'm used to your pouting. Now sit back and relax." He pushed Sasuke down, kissing him gently on the mouth, not allowing the younger man's tongue in – just to tease. He smirked against Sasuke's mouth.

"You're so… wanton. Just let me pleasure you in _my_ way. I'll let you come, don't worry." He knelt down in front of Sasuke again, this time, he enveloped the whole length in one bob of his head. Sasuke moaned loudly, as Itachi _finally_ gave him what he'd been waiting for, for so long.

Itachi felt his own penis twitch at the sound of Sasuke's vocal appreciation. He hummed as he sucked and licked, sending vibrations through the swollen member. Coming back down, to the tip, he let his teeth graze gently, before nipping at the end again. He knew Sasuke loved it when he did that.

He took his mouth off again, only to suckle at the tightening sac. He loved to nuzzle into the softness of it, loved to smell the scent that was purely Sasuke.

"Itachi…I think I'm close… ohh…" Sasuke spread his legs, trying to tempt his brother to suck him more, just before he came. Itachi took up the offer, eagerly. He sucked the head in, rather harshly, knowing that Sasuke loved it just that little bit rougher.

Before Sasuke came, however, he squeezed the base, firmly, keeping the orgasm at bay. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to tease Sasuke until he was exhausted from coming after so many denied orgasms. He wanted to have to swallow mouthful after mouthful of the ejaculate, after two years of abstinence.

"Itachi! Let me come!" Sasuke couldn't believe his brother was being so cruel. He couldn't believe that, after so long, he would deny him the one thing he knew Sasuke wanted so much. "You're evil, Aniki." Itachi just smirked, pulling away completely.

"You have _no idea._"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Itachi! Let me come!" Sasuke couldn't believe his brother was being so cruel. He couldn't believe that, after so long, he would deny him the one thing he knew Sasuke wanted so much. "You're evil, Aniki." Itachi just smirked, pulling away completely._

"_You have _no idea_."_

*

Itachi pushed away the unwelcome thoughts of just how 'evil' he truly was. He wanted nothing to keep him from pleasuring Sasuke. He leant back down, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Sasuke's penis, smirking at the annoyed groan of sexual frustration.

"Itachi… why do you have to tease me? Don't you love me?" Sasuke tried the 'pouting otouto' act. Itachi's face went dangerously stoic. His back stiffened.

"Don't you _ever_ question my love for you. Do you understand?" His voice was soft, clear and… desperate?

"H-hai." Sasuke was unnerved again. _What's gotten into him? That bastard thinks he can distract me with sex! Think again, arsehole!_ "Itachi. Stop." Sasuke forced his voice to sound serious and commanding; as though he were ordering around his ANBU squad. "Tell me what's going on, _now_." He got up, retrieved his pants and put them on, showing how serious this was.

"Sasuke?" Itachi was hoping he could get at least one round in before he had to have this discussion; before he had to let Sasuke go.

"Itachi. I don't care how you tell me. Give me a mission report, for all I care! Just tell me what's going on! Why are you acting so strangely?" Sasuke pulled his brother up to sit on the couch, next to him, wrapping his arms around him, making sure he knew he was there for him, no matter what.

"I… what I have to tell you… will make you leave me. I was hoping to get a round of sex in before I had to let you go." _There. May as well get the truth out in the open._

"What! I'm not going to leave you! We can have sex after you've told me." Sasuke swung his leg around so he was straddling Itachi's lap, hugging him closely; proving that he wasn't going anywhere.

Itachi took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and hugged Sasuke to him as though he'd die if he let him go.

"You know I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Get on with it." Another deep breath.

"I was late here because… I killed Akatsuki. All of them. Leader included."

"Oh, Itachi! Why would I leave you for that? Silly Aniki! That's _good_ news! It makes my job a hell of a lot easier, too!"

"I wasn't finished. I… killed the ANBU following you. Including your old team. Uzumaki, the girl and Hatake. They'd been getting suspicious for a long time, apparently."

Sasuke didn't know how to feel. He wasn't sad. He wasn't happy, either. He hugged Itachi even tighter. "Thank you," he said. "I guess we're both missing nin, now?"

"You don't have to be. I killed them. Not you. You can go back if you want. I'll understand." This was the part Itachi wanted to avoid. He didn't want Sasuke to leave him, but he knew what he'd done would probably drive the boy to kill him, if not simply leave him there and never look back. There was silence for several minutes. "Sasuke?"

"I'm not leaving you. I didn't love those people, but we got along… mostly. How did you kill them? They're so strong. And you're only one man. Yes, you're the great Uchiha Itachi… but… how did you kill ANBU _and_ three of the most powerful shinobi in Fire Country?"

"… I could have killed them any time I wanted. I let them live because of you. I killed them now because they were a threat to you. And me. To us."

"Ah." He didn't know what else to say. Itachi squeezed even _tighter_, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's chest, taking in his scent. "So… where are we going to go? Should I go back to Konoha and get all our money? We'll need it." Itachi let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh, Otouto! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Water Country? I'm sure we could find somewhere to hide there… the new Mizukage doesn't like Fire Country, so I'm sure no one will expect us to live there."

"That's exactly why they'll search there first. Perhaps… now that Orochimaru is gone… Sound?"

"No." Sasuke didn't want to step foot in that place ever again.

"Well… we can stay here for the next month. Any longer than that and we could be found."

"What about the Akatsuki hideout?"

"Only if you want to help me clear out the bodies."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

*

The Uchiha boys cleared the hideout of the festering bodies of Akatsuki.

"When did you say you killed them? They shouldn't be this rotten after only a couple of days." Sasuke had is face covered with a mask to block the stench of Kisame's corpse.

"I killed them about a week ago. I planned this quite a while before I got to your team. I knew I could kill them all with no problem. I just didn't really know how long it would take to kill your teammates," he admitted.

"What happened to '_I could have killed them any time I wanted_'?" Sasuke teased.

"I could have. I just didn't know how long it would take to actually do it." Itachi smirked. Sasuke was always trying to fluster him. _Heh. Foolish Otouto._

"Damnit! You'll have to help me with this one. He's too big." Sasuke couldn't believe how heavy Kisame was. He didn't know how the shark man could walk around weighing so much!

"I always told him he needed to go on a diet…" Itachi muttered, grabbing Kisame under his arms while Sasuke grabbed his ankles.

They soon had them all in a pile, ready to be burnt.

"What about Hidan? Where is he?"

"I'll show you in a moment." Itachi smirked, using _Katon_ to burn the pile of Akatsuki bodies. Sasuke was intrigued. He wondered what on earth Itachi could have done to the immortal to make him smirk so evilly. He was just glad it wasn't him on the end of that smirk. He suppressed a shudder, imagining many horrific scenarios.

"Come on, little brother." Itachi pulled him by the wrist, back into the large hideout, down long corridors and steep staircases. He lead the boy to what seemed to be a large dungeon.

"A dungeon?"

"Just wait." Itachi's voice had a hint of amusement in it, his eyes uncharacteristically twinkling with mirth.

As they neared the room furthest from the entrance to the dungeons, Sasuke could hear moaning. It seemed Hidan was in a world of pain.

"I thought he liked pain?"

"He does."

"What did you do?"

"Just wait."

They finally made it to the huge, iron door. Sasuke braced himself for what was beyond the door. He knew what his brother was capable of. He shuddered to think about what Itachi could do to make _Hidan_ moan in pain.


End file.
